Don't Hate Me
by Mrs.Lowman
Summary: Follow Denae Salvatore and Damon through the ups and downs of their wurl wide romance!
1. Prologue

Don't Touch Me.

Prologue

Once upon a time, in 1492 there was a young girl named Denae Petrova. The young girl was a beauty. Like her older sister every man in their village saw this. But Denae, she was different from her sister. Special in the same way every Petrova woman was, only different from her Doppelganger older sister. Denae was a prophet. Though she could only see the future of her family. She saw as far as her distant Doppelganger nieces Isobel and Elena.

Denae loved her sister more than anything in the world. She was the only person who knew the real Kat. Her sister had nothing to hide or prove or pretend about she had no reason to lie. At 10 months younger than her older sister they were practically twins. They were identical in every aspect other than the color of their eyes and their personalities. With hazel eyes and a feisty, hot headed, and loyal persona; Denae was the opposite of her dark eyes cunning, cool headed, analytical sister. But together, they made an amazing team.

After Kat had gotten pregnant she and Denae fled to England where Kat gave the baby to a cousin and they made their way to Lord Nicklaus's clutches. Klaus became obsessed with Elena's Doppelganger occupation and Elijah became obsessed with, well, Denae. They took up the help of an ally Trevor and let's just say the rest is, well… um… It's just known history.

That was until Denae and Kat were taken in by the Salvatore's. Katherine falling in love with Stefan gave her sister great pleasure as it left Denae with her prophesized soul mate. Damen Salvatore.

Damen and Denae had planned to run away together; to get married and start a life in France. Katherine over hearing the lover's intimate whispers became enraged at the aspect of her beloved sister leaving her. So, in retaliation she compulsed Damon into turning knowing that in her sisters eyes she would feel just as betrayed as Katherine had.

Two betrayals and two loves make up the ultimate concoction.

I so had an evil grin on my face when I wrote that last line!


	2. Chapter 1

Don't Hate Me.

Chapter 1

"Fuck!" I hissed, tonight was not my fucking night. Not by a goddamn long shot. "What a stupid, retarded, boy. I'm almost 503 years older than him and he thinks he has the right to tell me what to do?" I sighed to myself running a black nailed hand threw my hair out of angry habit.

I shook my head as an ignorant attempt of clearing my thoughts as I stepped into the quiet empty house of Charlie Swan.

Poor kid. I again attempted to shake my head to rid the remorse that threatened to choke me. It seemed I was playing with a lot of people's minds these days. Edwards and his families, Charlie, kids from school, kids from the red. The list goes on and on and on.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes. This was all so ridiculous. Every part of this. At 520 years old you'd think that I'd get some peace. That I would have learned my lesson by now. That I would be entitled to something good in my life. But everything good had been taken away.

Now on top of some retarded adolescent old man trying to play house with me, I was having visions about Elena, Stefan, and… Damon.

Oh God Damon. Dammit I need a fucking drink.

I dropped my bag onto the chair on my way to the cabinet above the stove. I reached up on my tippy toes as I grabbed the tall bottle of patron lying haphazardly on its side. I grabbed the cool bottle its nose and let a small smile tug the corners of my mouth.

Resting back on my feet and closing the cabinet door shut I grabbed a glass cup of the counter and poured a generous amount into the cub before sitting the bottle down.

I leaned back against the stove as my eyes scanned over the dark kitchen before resting out the window. I gripped the handle of the stove lightly with my free hand as I took a generous gulp of the liquor.

The ringing of my phone drew my eyes away from the window and to my bag sitting on the chair at the table. Downing the rest of my drink I sat the cup next to my bottle and made my way to the table. I dug the phone out and tensed in annoyance hitting the talk button.

"Can I help you Edward?" I asked not bothering to mask my blatant annoyance. I could practically see his eyes bulge and hear as gasped in shock. I tensed again catching a familiar scent.

"Lo-love? Whose there with you?" He sputtered, before finishing in a growl. My eyes narrowed as I tensed even further. I pulled the phone away and hit the end button as Edward called my name.

"So, you've taken to hiding in dark corners huh Stefan? I'm surprised. That's more Damon's thing." I smirked turning to face my brother-in-law/someday great-nephew-in-law/best friend. Man of many things that Stefan Salvator.

Stefan propped himself up against the door jamb of the kitchen as I walked back to the counter, grabbing another glass and filling them both generously. I turned back to Stefan and handed him his glass.

"No, my dear. You are surprised. I am astonished." Stefan kidded accepting the drink. I toasted him from my position at the stove and took in his rumpled appearance. Must have drove straight here.

"Where's my niece dear brother?" I inquired delicately, watching his body language. He shrugged slightly.

"Talked to her when I crossed the border to Forks. Said she was going to stay with Carolina tonight. They both send their love by the way." Stefan informed me, also studying me. I nodded, my shoulders slumping slightly in nostalgia. I tipped my glass back and took a deep gulp.

"I talked to them last week. They seemed well. Stressed, but well." It was Stefan's turn to nod. I sighed and focused back out the kitchen window. I watched a few late night stragglers make their way home as we stood in silence. I sighed again and shook my head as I felt Stefan's eyes burn holes in my skin.

"My God Stefan if I was Elena I'd put vervane in your blood." I growled glaring at him. He laughed loudly, breaking the light trace of tension. I rolled my eyes.

"Denae, if you were Elena, I'd drink it." Stefan winked as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I downed the rest of my drink before pouring myself another cup, doing the same for Stefan before I relocated to the table, moving my bag for Stefan to sit. I gestured to the seat which he accepted. I stared at my surrogate brother for a minute before taking a deep drink.

"He's been a disaster without you, Denae. Complete disaster. He needs you. You've been his life for 148 years! Did you honestly believe you two could survive without each other? You can barely separate from each other's side when your together. What were you thinking when you left, Denae? Honestly, please enlighten me." Stefan lectured me threw his teeth. I glared at him in silence.

I knew all of this. Of course I knew all of this. I thought about it over and over every day since I left him 3 months ago. It's slowly killed me little by little every day.

"Don't you think I know all of this Stefan? Of course I fucking do! He's my god damn husband! I know all of this and more! You think he's going fucking crazy Stefan? I can barely breathe! I drink myself into a drunken coma every night! God!" I screeched at him jumping up mid rant and knocking my chair over. I sighed looking at a patient Stefan.

I rubbed my hand over my face as he gave me a minute to calm down. Stefan reached over and filled our glasses back up. I shook my head tiredly pushing down me anger as I righted my chair. I flopped back down accepting the drink and downing it in three gulps. Dear God it was days like these that I wished I was a light weight.

"Are you calm?" I nodded slumping back in my seat grabbing the bottle off the table and downing the rest of it. That's better. Just give it a minute to set in. I smiled slightly at Stefan's knowing look. "Was it because of Elijah, Denae?" Stefan nodded as I confirmed it by tensing. "You know we'd prot"- I cut him off shaking my head. I looked him dead in the eye.

"He's a fucking Original Stefan! You can barely take him in an old fashioned brawl! Elijah wants me Stefan. Plain and god damn simple. He has for almost 403 years, darling'. Nothing's gunner change that." I slammed the bottle on the table in emphasis shattering it in the process. Stefan raised an eyebrow but ignored it. He opened his mouth to say something when I knock sounded at the door.

I looked at Stefan expectantly; he groaned in return and gracefully made his way to the door.

I leaned my head back feeling the familiar swimming as I listen to the conversation at the door with halfhearted interest.

"Can I help you?" Mr. I'm always the gentleman asked. I snorted sinking further into my chair with quiet moan.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend Isabella Swan." Edward practically growled. I could hear Stefan step in front of Edward as he more than likely tried to push passed him. I snorted a laugh. Yeah, Stefan won't like that one bit.

I forced myself onto my feet and made my way unsteadily to Stefan's side. I placed a hand on his shoulder not paying any mind to Edward and Alice.

"Calm yourself brother." I hissed in authority. Stefan glared at me with a clenched jaw, but gave me a curt nod. I turned to Edward and Alice.

"If you guys will excuse us. I'm having a bit of a family reunion, here." I smirked at their identically shocked faces. "You see my brother-in-law and I have to go on a bit of a family road trip. Give the family my love." I winked and went to shut the door. Edwards hand shot out and blocked it.

"What is going on, Isabella?" Edward growled. I rolled my eyes. God I hate doing this.

"Stefan. I need some help in here!" Stefan appeared at my side and after my nod of consent we cleared the Cullen's memories of Isabella Swan.

"Just so we're clear. I'm only doing this cause I'm drunk." I pointed unsteadily at Stefan. Stefan gave me a look before walking back into the kitchen with a satisfied smile. I looked up to the ceiling.

_Lord, why can't I say no to these Salvator boys?_ I shook my head smiling slightly. _I'm going home._


End file.
